bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singing Cobwebs
'The Singing Cobwebs '''is the twentieth episode of the first season. Plot One day, Bill and Ben wake up to see tiny lights flashing in the garden. Weed tells the flowerpot men it is morning dew and the lights are coming from dew drops shining in the sun. Bill and Ben see the cobweb where the dew drops are hanging on and walk over to it to have a closer look. When Ben touches the cobweb, it makes some magical music like it's singing, he asks Gnome what he thinks about this but Bill thinks Gnome must be sleeping late and hadn't heard their singing cobweb. Boo rolls past and isn't looking where he is going, then he rolls into the cobweb, bounces off it and crashes straight into the wooden clothesline pole next Slowcoach's house, when Bill and Ben open their eyes, they see the cobweb is broken. Bill and Ben are cross with Boo because he broke their singing cobweb and Boo goes away in a huff. Then, Bill and Ben hear more magical music and rush off to where it's coming from. The second singing cobweb is in the vegetable garden and Scamper is playing it, she shows it to Whoops, but he doesn't have time to listen to it and says it's not much use because he can't turn a cobweb into food for plants. Scamper decides to show the cobweb to Bill and Ben, but she accidentally breaks it just as they arrive, but the flowerpot men aren't disappointed for long, because they hear more magical magic. The third singing cobweb is in front of the tree and Whoops is playing it, but when Bill and Ben arrive, he goes back to work making compost, so they start playing it. Slowcoach arrives and hears the music of the singing cobweb, Bill tells him about it, but when Slowcoach tries to find the singing cobweb, he breaks it. Bill and Ben are disappointed again, but Slowcoach cheers them up by telling them they will find another cobweb and Whimsy must have been spinning them all night. When Bill and Ben rush away to find another singing cobweb, Slowcoach wishes Whimsy would spin him one. Bill and Ben go the end of the garden and find another cobweb which is high on the wall, they want to know if it is a singing cobweb, so they try to reach it, but the flowerpot men fall to the ground knocking over a pile of stones and pebbles. Whimsy comes out from behind the stones and pebbles and tells Bill and Ben that the pile is her new home, she was up all night spinning cobwebs and then she found this new home, but now it's broken she'll have to find another new home. Bill tells Whimsy that he and Ben will build her new home again and she is thrilled, Ben asks Whimsy if she knows her cobwebs can sing, she doesn't, but she can soon spin lots more and she scuttles off to do just that. Bill wants to plan how to build a new home for Whimsy, and Whimsy is planning where to build her new cobweb. Bill's plan for Whimsy's new home is working well, but when Ben puts the last stone together with the others, the whole pile falls down. Suddenly, Bill and Ben hear the man who works in the garden so they run off to hide. Whimsy has just finished her new cobweb (which she has spun right in front of Thistle) and she decides to see if it can sing, so she pings it, and it can. The music wakes up Thistle who then sees she is blocked in by the cobweb, Bill and Ben come out from behind the water butt and begin to play it to show Thistle that it makes beautiful music, she says it's not bad but it would keep her awake all night, so she agrees that the cobweb has got to go, then as soon as she says that, water comes out of the drainpipe and washes the cobweb away. Bill and Ben feel sorry for Whimsy, but she doesn't mind because she can spin another cobweb. The man is leaving the garden, it is time to build Whimsy's home again, but when Bill, Ben and Whimsy get back to the end of the garden, they see that the man has taken away all the stones and pebbles from Whimsy's home. Bill and Ben are so sorry for Whimsy, they promise to find her a new home and she is very grateful. When Bill and Ben need to find something important, they always look in the shed, and as they go inside, the flowerpot men tell Whimsy to wait and tell them if she sees the man, but Whimsy gets bored of just standing so she decides to spin a cobweb. In the shed, Ben finds some garden netting, it looks rather like a cobweb and he wonders if it might sing, so he tries to play it, but it falls on top of him, tangling him up, Bill tries to help Ben, but then ''he gets tangled up too. Evening comes and Whimsy has just finished her cobweb (which she has spun right in front of the doorway of the shed). Slowcoach arrives and asks Whimsy to spin him a singing cobweb, she says she would like to but she's waiting for Bill and Ben as they are finding her a new home in the shed. Slowcoach doesn't think Whimsy wants to live in the shed so he invites her to stay at his house and she agrees as the flowerpot men have been rather a long time. Bill and Ben run straight into the cobweb has spun and trip over it, then they notice Whimsy has gone so they start looking for her. Bill and Ben find Whimsy outside Slowcoach's house, she tells them that Slowcoach said she can stay with him and shows them the new singing cobweb she has made for him. Bill and Ben are thrilled Whimsy has found a new home and their friends are thrilled to hear Whimsy's singing cobwebs, until Slowcoach starts snoring. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whimsy * Boo * Scamper * Whoops * Thistle * Pry (cameo) * Tad (cameo) * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (shadow) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Scamper and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen